Dinner For Us
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Remus plans a special Valentine's Day surprise for Severus in the Room Of Requirement


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 598

Title: Dinner For Two

Note: AU

Warnings:

Beta:

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Love Is In The Air: Alternatively write about relationships between houses (Slytherin/Gryffindor)

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]: Ivernmorny

[Prompts]: "I don't want normal and easy and simple. I want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love" – Scandal

[Theme]: Writing School

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 519 [Genre] Romance

366: [273] Romantic

* * *

Remus was happy, it was Valentine's Day, and he was spending it with Severus. Their relationship had been quite the roller-coaster since they had become friends following an incident in third year, and they were still sneaking around behind their friends backs, the Marauders couldn't possibly understand.

They had bonded over their love of Potions, and with Remus's secret life, he had found a fascination with the subject he never believed possible.

He was decorating the Room of Requirement, it was funny, he could have simply wished it into being, but he found pleasure in going through the effort. He draped a red velvet tablecloth over the table, and lit a couple of tea light candles in a bowl of water, floating on lily leaves.

He was dancing around the room to his favourite ABBA tune, "_she is the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen," _Remus sang.

"Rather ironic, I'm the biggest _queen _in this place," he laughed.

Nervously, he checked the Marauders map that was still in the process of being completed and watched his boyfriend's footsteps from the Slytherin Dormitories in the dungeons.

Then he tucked the parchment away in his robes and nervously paced the floor of the Room Of Requirement. Remus walked back over to the table, checking the romantic setting. He wanted their first Valentine's day to be perfect. It was also their only Valentine's Day before they left school, and Remus wasn't sure if Severus was planning on staying with him.

When Severus arrived Remus's heart was racing and he felt his palms turn sweaty. "Hi," Remus said with a shy smile.

Severus's black eyes lit up in amazement. "You did all this for me?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "Come here," Severus said with a smirk, and pulled Remus in for a kiss. "Why are you still so nervous around me?"

"I suppose I think you can do better," Remus chuckled nervously.

"You think this is just a fling?" Severus asked, sitting down at their table.

Remus's face went red and he mumbled something like "you, me, werewolf, people…"

"Remus, I'm never gonna give you up," Severus insisted seriously, taking Remus's hand in his.

"But what about what people think?" Remus asked, glancing at his shaky hand within Severus's.

"It's taken me a long time to figure this out, my Wolf, but what people think doesn't matter to me as much anymore," Severus said seriously, squeezing Remus's hand.

"Feed me," Severus muttered, distracting him from his doubts temporarily. Remus grinned as the food appeared, and they sat down next to each other.

They ate a dinner of mushroom risotto, and Remus watched the candles burning down to the wick. Severus's words seemed too good to be true. Severus stood up, and pointed his wand at the record player, the record made a scratching noise before starting to echo the words around the room.

A tint of pink tainted Severus's usually pale cheeks, and he said, "I'm not very good with words, but this says it for me."

_"We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy…"_

Remus smiled at the lines coming from the record player, and despite his insecurities, he knew that Severus meant it.

"Is that good enough?" Severus asked.

Remus nodded, "But what if you could have someone normal?"

"I don't want normal and easy and simple. I want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love," Severus replied.

Remus laughed anxiously, "Well then, it seems like we're a perfect match."


End file.
